The field of the invention is low dielectric materials.
As the size of functional elements in integrated circuits decreases, complexity and interconnectivity increases. To accommodate the growing demand of interconnections in modern integrated circuits, on-chip interconnections have been developed. Such interconnections generally consist of multiple layers of metallic conductor lines embedded in a low dielectric constant material. The dielectric constant in such material has a very important influence on the performance of an integrated circuit. Materials having low dielectric constants (i.e., below 2.5) are desirable because they allow faster signal velocity and shorter cycle times. In general, low dielectric constant materials reduce capacitive effects in integrated circuits, which frequently leads to less cross talk between conductor lines, and allows for lower voltages to drive integrated circuits.
Low dielectric constant materials can be characterized as predominantly inorganic or organic. Inorganic oxides often have dielectric constants between 2.5 and 4, which tends to become problematic when device features in integrated circuits are smaller than 1 xcexcm. Organic polymers include epoxy networks, cyanate ester resins, polyarylene ethers, and polyimides. Epoxy networks frequently show disadvantageously high dielectric constants at about 3.8-4.5. Cyanate ester resins have relatively low dielectric constants between approximately 2.5-3.7, but tend to be rather brittle, thereby limiting their utility. Polyimides and polyarylene ethers, have shown many advantageous properties including high thermal stability, ease of processing, low stress, low dielectric constant and high resistance, and such polymers are therefore frequently used as alternative low dielectric constant polymers.
With respect to other properties, desirable dielectrics should also be free from moisture and out-gassing problems, have suitable adhesive and gap-filling qualities, and have suitable dimensional stability towards thermal cycling, etching, and CMP processes (i.e., chemical, mechanical, polishing). Preferred dielectrics should also have Tg values (glass transition temperatures) of at least 300xc2x0 C., and preferably 400xc2x0 C. or more.
The demand for materials having dielectric constant lower than 2.5 has led to the development of dielectric materials with xe2x80x9cdesigned-in nanoporosityxe2x80x9d. Since air has a dielectric constant of about 1.0, a major goal is to reduce the dielectric constant of nanoporous materials down towards a theoretical limit of 1. Several approaches are known in the art for fabricating nanoporous materials. In one approach, small hollow glass spheres are introduced into a material. Examples are given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,709 to Kamezaki and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,526 to Yokouchi. However, the use of small, hollow glass spheres is typically limited to inorganic silicon-containing polymers.
In another approach, a thermostable polymer is blended with a thermolabile (thermally decomposable) polymer. The blended mixture is then crosslinked and the thermolabile portion thermolyzed. Examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,990 to Hedrick et al. Alternatively, thermolabile blocks and thermostable blocks alternate in a single block copolymer, or thermostable blocks and thermostable blocks carrying thermolabile portions are mixed and polymerized to yield a copolymer. The copolymer is subsequently heated to thermolyze the thermolabile blocks. Dielectrics with k-values of 2.2, or less have been produced employing thermolabile portions. However, many difficulties are encountered utilizing mixtures of thermostable and thermolabile polymers. For example, in some cases distribution and pore size of the nanopores is difficult to control. In addition, the temperature difference between thermal decomposition of the thermolabile group and the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the dielectric is relatively low. Still further, an increase in the concentration of thermolabile portions in a dielectric generally results in a decrease in mechanical stability.
In yet another approach, a polymer is formed from a first solution in the presence of microdroplets of a second solution, where the second solution is essentially immiscible with the first solution. During polymerization, microdroplets are entrapped in the forming polymeric matrix. After polymerization, the microdroplets of the second solution are evaporated by heating the polymer to a temperature above the boiling point of the second solution, thereby leaving nanovoids in the polymer. However, generating nanovoids by evaporation of microdroplets suffers from several disadvantages. Evaporation of fluids from polymeric structures tends to be an incomplete process that may lead to undesired out-gassing, and potential retention of moisture. Furthermore, many solvents have a, relatively high vapor pressure, and methods using such solvents therefore require additional heating or vacuum treatment to completely remove such solvents. Moreover, employing microdroplets to generate nanovoids often allows little control over pore size and pore distribution.
These problems are addressed in copending applications, Ser. Nos.: 60/128,465; 60/128,533; 60/128,534; 60/128,493 and 60/133,218. In these applications, it is disclosed that nanoporous materials can be fabricated a) from polymers having backbones with reactive groups used in crosslinking; b) from polymer strands having backbones that are crosslinked using ring structures; and c) from stable, polymeric template strands having reactive groups that can be used for adding thermolabile groups or for crosslinking; d) by depositing cyclic oligomers on a substrate layer of the device, including the cyclic oligomers in a polymer, and crosslinking the polymer to form a crosslinked polymer; and e) by using a dissolvable phase to form a polymer.
Regardless of the approach used to introduce the pores, structural problems are frequently encountered in fabricating and processing nanoporous materials. In the case of a thin film, there is little relative surface area in which to form nanopores. Among other things, increasing the porosity beyond a critical extent (generally about 30% in the known structurally stable nanoporous materials) tends to cause the porous materials to be weak and in some cases to collapse. Collapse can be prevented to some degree by adding crosslinking additives that couple thermostable portions with other thermostable portions, thereby producing a more rigid network. However, even after crosslinking, the porous material can lose mechanical strength as the porosity increases, and the material will be unable to survive during integration of the dielectric film to a circuit.
The porous material can also be chemically weakened through exposure to a natural environment, which can induce reactions such as oxidation. The lack of chemical inertness can lead to a weaker material that has an increased dielectric constant, a shortened effective lifetime, and a likelihood of collapse.
Low dielectric materials may also be weakened during the formation of the pores or nanopores. Pores and nanopores are generally created in a low dielectric material when a portion of the low dielectric material is evaporated, thermalized, or replaced by a gas thus leaving a pore or cavity. As the pore forms, the surrounding material can collapse, either partially or fully, into the void being created because of the decrease in force against the surrounding material caused by the replacement of liquid with a gas. The collapse of the surrounding material can create several problems in the resulting lower dielectric material. First, many of the xe2x80x9cdesigned-in nanoporesxe2x80x9d may be lost completely because of the collapse of the surrounding material into the forming pores. Second, the resulting low dielectric material may be weakened by small cracks and indentations caused by the surrounding material partially collapsing into the pores before, during, or after the curing or treating stage of the dielectric material.
Therefore, there is a need to provide methods and compositions to produce nanoporous low dielectric materials that combine increased porosity with increased durability and film strength.
In accordance with the present invention, compositions and methods are provided in which the dielectric constant of a blending material is decreased and the mechanical strength of the nanoporous aerogel is increased by a) providing a precursor material; b) treating the material to form a nanoporous aerogel, preferably by a supercritical drying process; c) providing a blending material having a reinforcing component and a volatile component; d) combining the nanoporous aerogel and the blending material to form an amalgamation layer; and e) treating the amalgamation layer to at least partially remove the volatile component, and to ultimately form a low dielectric material that is mechanically stable and that can be utilized in various applications.
Further, some desirable characteristics of the low dielectric material can include a) formation of spherical, or near spherical nanopores, b) sufficiently small pore size, c) a volume fraction of total pores preferably below 33%, and d) no or minimal pore interconnectivity.
Various objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, along with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals represent like components.